1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valves for controlling the flow of fluid are known. Fluid mixing valves are also known, to mix fluid to desired output flow rate and/or temperature. Australian publication number AU 26307/92 discloses an electronically controlled fluid mixing valve.